Vatican City
Vatican City is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the Vatican City State, a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave in the city of Rome. His human name is Alessandro Giuseppe Cardinal Vargas. Appearance Alessandro has dark brown hair and amber eyes, and he has an ahoge on the right side of his head, just like South Italy. In fact, although he used to be located in northern Italy, Alessandro acts more like Romano in the South, aloof and grumpy. Underneath that passive front, however, is a devout and pious man who dedicates his whole life to the Christian faith. As an ordained bishop and therefore a cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church, he wears the ordinary dress of a cardinal: a black cassock with scarlet piping and buttons, scarlet fascia, (a broad waist sash), pectoral cross on a chain, and a scarlet zucchetto (skullcap). Although his particular Order in the College of Cardinals is unknown, Alessandro is most probably either a Cardinal Priest or Cardinal Deacon. Personality and Interests Simply put, Alessandro is the older, holier version of Romano. He acts tough on other countries, but in reality, he just wants a peaceful place where he can pray. During the time of the Borgia popes, he became a sort of a playboy with the women, but when the Borgias were finally removed, he once again became celibate. It may not seem obvious, but Alessandro likes to dance. He won't tell anyone what kind of dance he likes, though. Relationships Ancient Rome Main article: Ancient Rome Alessandro's father. He has little, if any, recollection of him, but he hears all these astonishing stories about him. Modern Rome (Severino Vargas) Main article: Modern Rome Alessandro's brother. Alessandro and Severino are close to each other, and they maintain a good relationship. Republic of Italy (Feliciano and Lovino Vargas) Main article: North and South Italy Alessandro's nephews. He adores and cares for them, saying they are the best nephews in the world. Within the confines of his churches and chapels, however, he prays that North would finally "man up," and that South would "stop chasing skirts." Most Serene Republic of San Marino (Aurora Serena Diacono) Main article: San Marino Alessandro and Aurora are good friends, particularly because a saint founded San Marino. When Alessandro was still the Papal States, he tried to "convince" her to enter his seminary. Trivia *Alessandro's birthday is listed as 11 February, the day that Vatican City was formally established by the 1929 Lateran Treaty with his nephews, the Kingdom of Italy. *Alessandro has a smoking habit, and is very interested in photography. *Alessandro has a fondness for keys, and cannot stop collecting them. This is most evident in the emblem of the papacy which is also depicted on his flag. *Alessandro voted for Cardinal Ratzinger, now Pope Emeritus Benedict XVI, during the 2005 papal conclave. It is yet unknown whether or not he voted for his current boss, Pope Francis, in the 2013 conclave. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Europe Category:Cities Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters